


Lie and Deciet- Death the Kid's Kishin Brother?

by Dragonfire719



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Except canon, Father-Son Relationship, First soul eater fanfic, Kishin is Kid's brother, Manga Spoilers, Nightmares, No Romance, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Spoilers, Takes place after the kishin is released, Will have typos, Will probably include all characters later on, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfire719/pseuds/Dragonfire719
Summary: Okay, we all know who Asura is right? Well not everyone. Kid always thought he was an only child. Guess what? He's not.  What else? His older brother is the kishin. Yes, THAT kishin. As if life couldn't get much worse. Good thing he doesn't know that... Yet. After the kishin was revived Kid started to have nightmares.. A nagging fear he just couldn't place. His friends notice something wrong as well as his teachers. How do you fix a problem you don't quite know? Simple, ask. Unfortunately after how much lying Kid's father has been doing he doesn't trust him. Not to mention.. Once he meets Asura he's so confused.. Was his whole life a lie? Who do you trust- the father you so blindly follow or the brother you've been told to hate?"You'd think you would learn your lesson the first time, Death."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, man this is short. Next chapter will be waaay longer, k?

Another.. Again and again.. They continue.. Each night.. Haunting him..

_He stood alone walking along the streets. Then he froze._

_"Oh? Ah, it's you..."_

_"Who's there?!"_

_No answer.._

_Then everything grew black. He felt something grab and wrap around his ankle yanking him down. Death the Kid kept plunging deeper and deeper into the shadows. Falling farther from the light. Not long after he stopped._

_Alone again.. Nothing.. Completely alone.._

_"You sure?"_

_The voice again. He looked around but it was completely dark.. Red. He was floating in blood. He clutched his throat gasping desperately for air._

_"Calm down..."_

_There it was again.. Calm.. Male.. Familiar.. He knew that voice.. But from where?_

_"My.. It's such a shame.. You don't know who I am?"_

_The voice seemed disappointed._

_"Oh, but I remember you clearly.. Little shinigami..."_

_Now it was bitter and cold.. Scarfs shot from nowhere clasping around his limbs. Squeezing tighter and tighter.. Kid winced in pain, holding back a scream. Then he came into view.. Three eyes.. The kishin.._

_"You can't escape from me..."_

Kid awoke with a start. Panting as if he were desperately trying to catch his breath.. That dream.. Was he the only one having nightmares every night? He couldn't have been getting them from just the madness wavelength?

Kid sighed..

"Great.. Another sleepless night.."


End file.
